


Sleepless Nights

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet written in response to an LJ challenge, dialogue only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written in response to an LJ challenge, dialogue only.

"Laura, are you sure?"

"For the tenth time, Bill - _yes,_ I'm sure."

"Are you comfortable enough?"

"Yes."

"This bed wasn't made for two. Are you sure you're gonna be able to  
sleep?"

"I'd already _be_ asleep if you'd stop asking me if I'm comfortable every thirty seconds."

"I'm sorry. I just wanna make sure you're -"

"Comfortable? I gathered as much the first ten times you asked. Now go to sleep."

"Alright."

"Good night, Bill."

"You sure this arm around your waist isn't too heavy?"

"It's fine - you're fine. I ... like it when you hold me."

"But you've got enough room?"

"I swear to the gods, Bill, if you don't shut up and go to sleep I'm gonna start throwing elbows and make it very uncomfortable for _you_ in this bed."

"Okay. I'll go to sleep as long as you're -"

"If you say 'comfortable,' you'd better brace yourself for an elbow to the -"

"Easy, Laura - I'm just frakkin' with you."

"Very funny."

"I'm sorry. I know you need your beauty sleep - _ow!_ What was that for? I didn't say anything about your comfort."

"No, you just insulted - you think this is funny?"

"I didn't say a word."

"I can feel you smiling against my neck."

"You feel anything else?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"Ohhh - that hurts worse than the elbow to my gut."

"Good. Go to sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to - where ya going?"

"I'm gonna go sleep in the - "

"Laura - _Laura._ I'm sorry. C'mere, lay back down."

"I really need to get some rest, Bill. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just trying to -"

"Will you two keep it down back here?"

"Sorry, Doc."


End file.
